Caskets or coffins are typically purchased during a stressful time shortly after the unfortunate need arises due to the death of a loved one. Although caskets have been traditionally purchased through a funeral home, caskets could be more available from alternative point of sale locations such as directly from a funeral supply stores, the internet, and retail locations. The available selection of caskets, however, is mostly limited to steel or wood caskets that are expensive. The bulky steel or wood caskets are also difficult to ship and prone to damage during shipment which increases the difficulty of using alternative point of sale locations. Caskets also occupy considerable space when stored and require climate controlled storage. Consequently, a need exists for a less expensive casket. A need also exists for a modular casket that can be easily shipped and assembled and can be stored in a non-climate controlled facility.
Where used in the various figures of the drawing, the same numerals designate the same or similar parts. Furthermore, when the terms “top,” “bottom,” “first,” “second,” “upper,” “lower,” “height,” “width,” “length,” “end,” “side,” “horizontal,” “vertical,” and similar terms are used herein, it should be understood that these terms have reference only to the structure shown in the drawing and are utilized only to facilitate describing the invention.